Brothers
by Hellen says what's up
Summary: Ciel's twin brother, Malcom, survived the fire when a mysterious demon pulled him from the flames. Many years later, Malcom and Ciel are reunited once more. Sebastian wonders whether Malcom's return will affect Ciel's desire for revenge. Meanwhile, Malcom's Demon, Philip, has a few bones to pick with his sister, Hannah Anafeloz.


Brothers

Ciel's twin brother, Malcom, survived the fire when a mysterious demon pulled him from the flames. Many years later, Malcom and Ciel are reunited once more. Sebastian wonders whether Malcom's return will affect Ciel's desire for revenge.

* * *

**OCs**

**Name: Malcom Phantomhive**

**Species: Human**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: Like Ciel, only with slightly darker hair and no seal on his right eye. His own demon seal is placed upon his left shoulder.**

**Likes: Sweets, hot chocolate and making someone smile**

**Dislikes: Liars**

**Info: Malcom is Ciel's twin brother who was born two hours after him. They parted ways after the mansion was burnt down. Malcom made a deal with a demon and moved to far-up London where he owns his own sweet shop. He goes by the name 'Malcom Taylor' because he doesn't want people to know 'Malcom Phantomhive' is still alive.**

* * *

**Name: Philip Anafeloz**

**Species: Demon**

**Age: Unknown**

**Appearance: Purple/lilac hair. He appears around the age of twenty-five. His seal with Malcom is placed upon the back of his hand**

**Likes: Fire, duelling and red roses**

**Dislikes: Hannah Anafeloz, Alois Trancy, Elizabeth Midford, grim reapers and most humans**

**Info: Philip is the brother of Hannah Anafeloz. The three triplets are his 'adopted sons'. After a feud between Hannah and Philip, Hannah left Philip on his own, taking the triplets with her. Philip then found Malcom and made a deal with him.**

INTRODUCTION CHAPTER/TASTER CHAPTER

* * *

Malcom stood upon the mountaintop, watching as the flames consumed his mansion in a burst of orange and red sparks. The fire grew like a blossoming rose, spreading its great petals, littering the sky with its burning passion. The young ten-year-old couldn't stop the tears from falling. He didn't know how. He'd lost everything. His mother, his father, his brother…everything that mattered had simply vanished within the tainted flames of the orange flower.

A lavender haired demon with darkened eyes stood behind Malcom, an emotionless expression upon his face as the two of them watched the house burn to ash. The demon's lip turned up in a slight smile as he watched the ardour engulf the mansion in a cave of flame. It was rather beautiful. "…Who did this?" Malcom asked, refusing to turn away from the flame.

"If I knew, I probably wouldn't be here." The demon smirked.

There was a moment, where nothing but the crackling and hisses of the fire could be heard. The silence was tense and agonizing. "What…what am I supposed to do? My parents are gone…and…and…Ciel…my brother…what do I do…" The demon shook his head and put a finger to his lips. Malcom couldn't bear to tear his eyes away from the blaze.

The demon stood directly behind him and placed a hand over the sobbing child's navy-blue eyes. He bent down and whispered into his ear, "Would you like me to grant your wish, Malcom?" The young boy found himself unable to choke up his voice, so he simply nodded as he tried to get control over his emotions. "Are you sure?"

"…Yes…"

* * *

_Three years later…_

"Honestly young Master, you really need to take better care of yourself." Sebastian uttered, cautiously bandaging the scrape upon Ciel's knee with a white cloth. The young Phantomhive rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "After all, you wouldn't want to appear before the queen looking like a slob."

"Shut up." Ciel demanded, standing as soon as Sebastian had finished. Sebastian formed a smirk in the corner of his mouth. "What's my schedule like for today?"

"Lady Elizabeth shall be joining us for young Master's birthday. She said she'll be arriving today and staying the night." Sebastian said. Ciel huffed in slight annoyance.

"…Alright then." Ciel began his assent up the stairs. "Tell the others to begin setting up for her arrival. I'll be waiting in my chambers."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said with a slight bow of the head. As soon as Ciel had disappeared, Sebastian's smile was wiped clean from his face. He turned and called through the house, "Finnian, Mei-Rin, Baldroy!" Within a matter of seconds, the three stumbled into the main dining hall in a disordered fashion.

"Yes, sir!" They all said in unison.

"Lady Elizabeth shall be arriving within the next hour or so. I trust you three to get this mansion spotless by the time she arrives…Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear." Sebastian shot an icy look in their direction. The three nodded vigorously and ran off in separate directions. Sebastian shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "This is going to put a hole in my reputation." Sebastian flipped his pocket watch open and sighed. "Already five minutes behind schedule…what a pain."

* * *

Malcom stared outside of the carriage, watching as the clouds passed by through the perfect orange evening sky. The carriage continued down the path towards Phantomhive mansion. "Would you quit looking so worried?" Elizabeth chimed. Malcom turned his head towards his cousin. "Don't fuss about it! Ciel's gonna be happy to see you."

"Well…let's hope so." Malcom chuckled. Elizabeth liked Malcom's smile. It reminded her of when Ciel used to smile. "You know...you really should have told him I was coming before hand."

Elizabeth pouted childishly. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Malcom opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it, just in case he said something he'd regret later. "Philip, how much farther until we reach the mansion?" Malcom asked, turning his head towards his butler who sat beside him.

"We should be there within the next thirty minutes." The purple haired demon explained. "As long as we don't hit any bumps in the road."

Malcom nodded and glanced out the window. Elizabeth could still sense his anxiety and gave a slight frown as he adjusted his shirt collar.

_Ciel…do you even remember me?_

* * *

**Like I said, this is just a tester chapter, tell me what you think! (I promise it'll be better next time)**

**If I continue this, I'll be involving the characters from Kuroshitsuji two and stuff**


End file.
